Raven
by Silver Dreams on Golden Wings
Summary: A bbrae fic!We met at a dinner.But I know..our paths will never cross...ever again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.sniff sniff**

**A weird freaky first chapter. A bit out of character.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?"

I looked up and straight into his eyes. His beautiful forest green eyes. He smiled at me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you like to dance? One so fair and beautiful should not be left alone where people are dancing so gracefully."

"One as sweet and tender should not be talking such words. If I am the one you compliment so generously then I apologize but I am no longer alone."

He smiled at me again. I lifted my hand and he took it. He led me to the dance floor and turned to face me. He placed his hands gently but firmly on my wairst.My hands calmly placed themselves around his neck. We slow danced to the beat of the music. Our bodies moved at the same time. Perfectly. With every beat of the music, we moved closer.

Finally, the song was over. But we didn't stop. We were drowning, drowning in each other's eyes. Well, I was at least. His eyes looked like green forests. I felt like I was running in those dangerous forests. But his grip on me made me feel…..protected. He was sweet, sensitive, and strong. Not to mention handsome. He looked away and laughed.

"What?" I asked. By that time, we were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Nothing"

"What? Tell me."

"It's just-just. Your eyes."

I let out a small laugh," My eyes? What about my eyes? I know. They look weird. Violet is a bit unusual."

"No. Not unusual. Beautiful. Violet pools. I was drowning in them." He chuckled" You must think I'm weird. So weird."

"If you're weird, what am I? And don't worry, I was running in the green forests you have for eyes."

At that, we both burst out laughing.

We shared each other's company the whole night that night. But we knew, our paths will never cross again….

**And its very short too!! Please review! I'll finish the other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…blah blah blah so on and so forth.**

**Ok. You wanted it to be continued so tada! Haha.**

The next day, I woke up without the sun in my eyes. It was still dark? I checked my clock. Five in the morning. Great, just great. Five in the morning and I already miss him. I let out a heavy sigh.

_Our paths would never cross again. _

Garfield Mark Logan.

Funny name.

Sweet guy.

I knew him one night.

One night, then never to know him ever again.

_How they met (I bit weird. Please don't ask!)_

I walked into the prestigious ballroom of the Hero Hotel (I'm all out of names!).

"Ah, Raven!" I put on my best fake smile and walked towards the governor.

"Mr. Alan. How are you? Great choice for a location, by the way." I replied in my happiest voice. I didn't want to be there at all.

"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented. I looked at myself. I wore a simple dark purple dress with a sash as a strap.

"Thank you, sir." I replied.

"Ah, Raven? I want you to meet somebody. Mr. Logan. That's his name. That's him! Err, Mr. Logan! Over here! I want you to meet somebody!" the governor called out.

A tall sandy blond man came up to me and shook my hand.

"Raven Roth" I said bluntly.

"Garfield Mark Logan" he replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" I said and walked away.

We all know what happened after that. (First chappie!)

That's how I met him. That night I met Garfield Mark Logan. That same night, I lost him.

_Our paths would never cross again. _

_Another flashback_

"Will we ever see each other again?" I asked. For the first time in my life, I felt vulnerable.

"I'll make it happen. No matter what. I promise." he whispered.

"But I know. I know our paths will never cross again. I can't. This can't be."

"I'll make it happen. I promise you."

_End Flashback._

"Raven?"

The call came from outside my door. (reminder its 5 am.)

I looked up. I knew that voice.

**Hehe. A bit cliché but oh well! Haha. What will happen next? Why can't she be with him? Why won't their paths cross again? I'll write more! Promise!**

**Silver Dreams On Golden Wings**


End file.
